callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
PSG1
The PSG1 is a semi-automatic sniper rifle featured in Call of Duty: Black Ops. Call of Duty: Black Ops Campaign The PSG1 is only seen in "Numbers". It appears in the first and second weapon caches, and is very powerful, killing enemies in one shot just about anywhere in the body, however, the gun's extreme recoil is somewhat of a problem, so it is recommended to trade it for the more common Dragunov, unless the player can control the recoil. Multiplayer The PSG1 is a "Classified" weapon, unlocked for purchase after the WA2000 and L96A1 are purchased (except for the Wii version where you can buy it without buying the L96A1 first). Although each shot causes a high recoil, the PSG1 has the fastest scope reset speed, or center speed, of any sniper rifle in Call of Duty: Black Ops. Also, the recoil predictably kicks in one direction, similar to the L96A1, unlike the other semi-auto sniper rifles. The PSG1, unsuppressed in Core modes, will kill with 1 shot to the stomach, chest, neck or head. Suppressed in Core, it is only a one-hit kill to the head or neck. This weapon is effective in Hardcore game modes, as it is a one hit kill anywhere to the body, even when suppressed. However, the Dragunov and WA2000 are better choices, as they have the same effective damage with lower recoil. Like most sniper rifles, the PSG1 has a small magazine, causing frequent reloads. Extended Mags and/or Sleight of Hand can be helpful, although Sleight of Hand Pro is useless. The PSG1 scope uses a reticle with relatively thick cross-hairs. Even though it is semi-automatic it is not recommended to mash the trigger as the recoil will make follow up shots miss. It is best to treat the sniper rifle as a bolt action and wait for its recoil to settle before shooting again. However, the PSG1's semi-automatic nature can be helpful in emergencies and skilled players may land follow-up shots after missing - if they can predict the recoil reset movements, that is. In Hardcore game modes, applying an ACOG scope to it can turn this weapon into an effective one shot kill rifle anywhere, even at longer ranges. A suggested technique is to fire, un-aim and then aim again if the shot misses, as it increases accuracy. Attachments *Extended Mag *ACOG Scope *Infrared Scope *Suppressor *Variable Zoom Gallery PSG1_1st_Person_BO.png|First person view of the PSG1. PSG1 Reload BO.png|Reloading the PSG1. PSG_Scope.png|Scope reticule. File:ELITE_PSG1.png|Render of the PSG1. PSG1 Stats BO.jpg|The PSG1's stats. Trivia *When using the Variable Zoom scope, no matter what magnification being used, the crosshairs will always say the scope is at 12x magnification. *When picked up, the user will turn off the safety. *In the scope it says "Matte 4 Plex Riflescope Redfarm MP 12 x 40mm". *In the Wii version of Black Ops, the PSG1 lacks a 1.5 multiplier to the stomach if attachments are equipped. This problem was also on the PS3 and Xbox 360, but it was fixed on those consoles. Videos thumb|left|300px|Attachment guide ru:PSG1 Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Weapons Category:Sniper Rifles Category:Semiauto Rifles